


All The Way To The Moon And Back

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Mpreg Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall's daughter Gwendolyn is almost all grown up, but she still has to bring a girl home for them to meet. Her name is Arabella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to fix this later...

Gwendolyn Amity woke up that day smiling, just like she had gone to bed smiling. Today was the day, or tonight, rather. Tonight, she was bringing a girl home to meet her parents for the first time in her life. Arabella Naava had stolen her heart at the tender age of fifteen. She remembered the first day she saw her like it was yesterday.

_~_

_The bell had just rung for fifth period and Gwen was running late. Very late. She pulled open the wooden doors the gymnasium and sprinted inside, careful not to drop any of her books. Throwing them into her assigned locker, Gwen leaped over to the shelf of little cubbies and pulled out her ugly grey and black gym uniform, quite literally throwing them on over her shorts and t-shirt. The young girl swore loudly as she heard the P.E.'s teacher shrill whistle blow. Gwen bit her lip, knowing what her punishment would be as soon as she walked out of the locker-room doors._

_"Detention, Malik! That's the third time this week you've been late! Next time it's a call to your parents!"_

_'Not that they would care, anyway,' She thought to herself. Then again, they might. Niall and Zayn Malik usually didn't care about simple things like being late once in a while, but after a bit, it would become a slight problem. She would usually get a talking-to and then a hug (Niall was never the best disciplinarian) from her dad and a pat on the back from her papa. Then she would do her homework until it was time to eat dinner and text when she was supposed to be sleeping._

_Sighing, Gwen sat down._

_"Pssst! Psst!" She nearly jumped right back out of her uniform._

_"What?" She hissed, clutching her heart._

_"Alright, alright, no need to get pissy on me!" Gwen whipped her head around, ready to talk to whoever it was that was behind her._

_"Oh! Um...uh...sorry I-I..." She looked up only to stumble upon the most beautiful set of lips she had ever seen in her entire fifteen years of existence. They were pink and plump with a piercing on the side and belonged to the one and only, Arabella Naava._

_'She's gorgeous...' Gwen thought._

_"Nah, don' worry about it! Just thought you should know that the tag of your shirt is sticking out. Here, lemme fix it!" Tan, slender fingers slipped inside the back of her cotton shirt as she lifted her flame-colored hair out of the back of her top._

_"Why're you wearin' two shirts?"_

_"Couldn't be bothered to wear only one." Gwen deadpanned. Arabella threw her head back and laughed heartily, eyes shut tight. For some unknown reason, she found it hilarious._

_"Arabella and Gwendolyn! See me after class!" Their strict teacher yelled. Both girls resisted the temptation to roll their eyes._

 

_-_

 

_All throughout the period, Gwendolyn could not stop staring at Arabella, twice getting hit in the breasts with foam dodgeballs and once in the side of her head. The dismissal bell could not come soon enough. Groaning at the thought of having to face her wretched teacher yet again, Gwen made her way over to her office door by the locker-room to schedule her detention._

_"Fancy seein' you here!" Arabella sing-songed, leaning up against the wooden door jamb with her textbooks in hand._

_"We just saw each other not even five minutes ago..." Gwen shook her head, taking her pink Saturday detention form and slipping it in the front cover of her biology book. She began to walk out when someone grabbed her hand by surprise._

_"Walk with me to my locker?"_

_"Uh...sure, I guess."_

_"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Arabella asked, holding up their hands, fingers interlocked._

_"N-no, not at all!"_

 

 

-

 

 

"What time is she coming again?" Niall asked his only daughter.

"She said she'd come at six. I don't know if she will though..." Gwen said, worriedly fixing her hair for the eighth time in a row that evening.

"Sweetheart, relax. By what I've heard, she doesn't seem like the type of girl to skip a date."

"Did Papa do anything like that to you when you were dating?" She asked, her big, brown, doe-eyes wide in fear and curiosity. Niall knew she didn't want to be the only one to have that happen to her.

"He almost did on our first date!" The Irishman laughed aloud.

"But I didn't!" Zayn butted in, wrapping his strong arms around his husband's waist and resting his head on Niall's shoulder even though he was much taller.

"You were half an hour late! I was about ready to cry!" Niall jokingly accused, turning his head around to face his husband.

"But I made it up to you." Zayn said, seriously and leaned in close to Niall's face, loving the way his dark hair looked beneath his fingers. The blonde had eventually faded back to the natural brunette colour soon after they had gotten married and Niall had given birth to their 17  year old son, Daniel.

"You did." The younger man cupped his lover's cheeks in his hands, pulled him in even closer, and kissed him with all the love and passion he could muster.

Their kiss was cut short by the doorbell ringing.

"There's your girl, Lynny. We'll be down in a minute." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows at her as he and Niall stood up.

"EW! PAPA!" Gwen ran down the stairs, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

Zayn turned back to Niall, only to find that he had hidden his face in the older man's neck, trying to stifle his laughter. Eventually his baby blue's peeked out from under Zayn's black collar as he gently kissed the scruff near his prominent jawbone. Zayn hummed in response and hugged Niall even closer to his body.

"I Love You, Ni."

"I Love You, too, Z. Always have, always will."

 

-

 

Gwen quickly pulled out her phone from her pants pocket and checked her hair and make-up before putting her small hand on the doorknob and pulling it open. She smiled at the girl behind the door, quickly taking her hand and walking her inside.

"H-hi." Gwen stuttered, staring at Arabella with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

"Hi!" The other girl didn't show it, but she was probably more nervous than Gwen was.

"My parents should be here..." She sighed in relief when she heard the familiar  _th-thump,th-thump, th-thump_  of a prosthetic leg coming down the stairs. Zayn had lost his real right leg in fatal car accident when he was twelve, and had to have a fake one since.

"You must Arabella! Lynny has told us so much about you!" Gwen saw she was talking to no one, as her dads had already beaten her to the introductions.

 _"Lynny?"_  Arabella mouthed at her admirer.

"Gwen. It's what we've called her since the day she was born." Zayn and Niall stared at their daughter fondly for a moment. A consistent  _beep, beep, beep_ broke the silence that had settled over the four of them.

"Oh my god, the food!" Niall scurried off to the kitchen, followed by a chuckling Zayn.

"Why don't you guys go wash your hands, and then after that, you can come help set the table." Niall explained to the girls.

Zayn laughed as he washed his hands in the sink. "Can't even trust you with the food, can we?"

"Oh, I still don't trust you, either, love!" Niall joked as he took a dish out of the oven and set it on the stovetop.

"Still on about that date, are you?"

"Obviously." Niall retorted as he pushed his black, rectangular glasses farther up his nose. He had acquired them a few years ago when Zayn suggested he go to the eye doctor after he had noticed that the words in the book he was reading were getting blurry.

 

-

 

Arabella warmed up to Zayn and Niall over the turkey and mashed potatoes, eventually sweeping the midnight black hair out of her face, and she even cracked some jokes, making the family laugh, especially Niall.

The dinner had gone very well, and Niall had even dug up some tubs of ice cream out of the bottom of the freezer. At some point during dessert, Niall had bumped Zayn's knee under the table, catching his attention.

"You should take Arabella up to see some of your art after this. I think she'll like it." he whispered into his husband's ear. "Besides, I wanted to talk to Gwen privately." Zayn shivered at the feeling of Niall's cold lips on the shell of his ear.

"O-okay." Niall smiled to himself, knowing that the simplest of actions could set Zayn off.

"Arabella, I was wondering if you'd like to see some of my art after we're finished here?" He spoke aloud.

"Uh, sure!" Of course she had heard that Mr. Malik was a great artist, she had even seen a bit of the mural he did for the local children's hospital. 

 

-

 

Niall stood before the sink, scrubbing the remnants of the dinner off the white plates. Gwen was beside him, drying them and putting them away, matching his pace.

"How did you two meet?" Niall said, trying to spark up some conversation.

"School."

"Aw, c'mon now! There's gotta be more than that!" He pleaded, elbowing her in the side.

"Since when did you become so curious?" She questioned, stopping the flow of the dishes.

"Since I became your dad."

"Ugh, fine. We're in the same gym class. Happy?" Gwen joked.

"Of course not! Tell me...why you like her!" 

Gwen could see that her father meant no harm and was only curious, and so she continued. "Well, she's funny, and she's beautiful. Her laugh is my favorite sound, and her eyes are the prettiest things I've ever seen in my life! She's unlike any girl I've ever met, and she's strange and unique and I Love her for that. She's really good at accents too! When she first talked to me, she talked in an American accent, and I swear to god, I didn't know she was from England until she told me! She's also really good at singing, maybe I'll get her to sing for you and Papa..." Niall laughed to himself as he gently took the cup his daughter was holding without her knowing. It was a trait she had inherited from Zayn. Whenever he got nervous or excited about something, he would ramble on and on and on.

Little did the girl know, Zayn and the black-haired girl were standing together at the top of the staircase, each staring at their respective sweetheart. Arabella hoped that one day, she and Gwen could have the love that her parents shared, their eyes and hearts full of love every time they looked at each other. 

 

-

 

Gwen had held her hand all the way to the door, opening it wide enough so that they could both step out onto the stone front steps of the house. 

A little more than five minutes after she had left, the fifteen year old girl stepped back into the warm house. Zayn and Niall were secretly watching their daughter climb the steps to her room, her fingertips grazing over her lips and staying there, mind in a daze. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around his husband of nearly 20 years, nuzzling his face in the crook of Niall's neck.

"Remember our first kiss?" He mumbled into the soft, pale skin. 

"Like it was yesterday." Niall's eyes fluttered closed as he sighed in content. His husband's arms were his favorite place to be. Zayn leaned forward a few inches, putting his forehead against Niall's temple. He smiled and turned his head, capturing Zayn's lips in a kiss.

"I Love You so much, babe." Zayn kissed him again, eyes open and smiling.

"All The Way To The Moon And Back."

 

 

_-_

 

 

Niall softly pushed open their white bedroom door, smiling to himself. Zayn was inside, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his work shirt, revealing a tight, white, Hanes tank-top underneath. Zayn flashed him a blinding grin.

Niall strode over to where his lover was standing, first attaching himself to Zayn's waist, and then helping him with his shirt.

"What's got you so lovey today? You're not usually like this..." Zayn grinned as Niall pulled him closer by his necktie, kissing him passionately for a moment before thinking. He was just going to come out straight out with it.

"I think I'm pregnant again, Zayn!" Niall whisper-shouted, watching in enjoyment as his significant other's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure?"

Niall pulled out about sixteen pregnancy tests from his back pockets (he had been wearing one of Zayn's sweatshirts so that they would stay well hidden), every single one of them positive.

Zayn looked at him, then looked at his (for now) flat tummy, and looked back at him again. Then he took Niall's face in both hands and peppered his rosy complexion in small, yet loving kisses.

"I Love You so much, babe." Zayn kissed him again, eyes open and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

 _"All The Way To The Moon And Back."_  Niall giggled.

 

 

_-_

 

 

_-08.07.14_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be as popular as the others... :(


End file.
